


First Shared Laughter

by Avistella



Series: Love at First... [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You lessen the distance between you and Zen with some laughter.





	

Needless to say, despite the constant correspondence you kept with Zen, now that it was your first time hanging out together—an outing; not a date, you had to remind yourself again—the air seemed...awkward. Uncertain. The two of you walked side-by-side, an appropriate distance away from each as silence filled the space between you two. You stole occasional glances towards the male, and just when you thought you could bring yourself to say something, you quickly clasped your mouth shut again.

He was much more beautiful in-person and up close. The only times you saw Zen, as a fan, were during his musicals with a considerable distance between him on stage and you in the audience, or in photos online. His features were very well-defined. Soft, but well-defined, none the less. However, the thing that stood out to you the most were his eyes.

His eyes were a vibrant red, warm and full of emotion. He was unafraid to hide what he felt with them; his transparency was endearing. They were resolute, as though he had a goal in mind and was determined to reach it no matter what. Even though the actor didn't say much, perhaps out of nervousness such as yourself, he's already told you so much about himself with his eyes alone.

When you go to steal another glance at him, your eyes make contact with his as he was gazing down at you, and out of embarrassment for having been caught looking, the two of you immediately turned your heads to the side simultaneously, cheeks flushed. Zen then cleared his throat, and in an attempt to dispel the awkwardness that hung in the air for the past several minutes, he spoke, "You...look lovely."

At his comment, you look down to inspect yourself, having forgotten what you decided to do with your appearance again, so when you're reminded of the effort and realized the acknowledgement of it, you smile. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."

"I do, don't I?" he answers in a narcissistic manner, chest puffed out in pride, but you don't think he means anything bad by it. If anything, you find his confidence astounding, even if it was a bit over the top.

Silence fell once more, and you tried to think of something else to say to keep the conversation going now that it's already started. "So, where are we going?"

"Oh, uh..." Zen spoke, uncertain. "Well, I mean, I was just following you."

"And I was following _you_ ," you answered.

You didn't really have a planned destination in mind, so you were just trying to match Zen's pacing, but it seemed as though he was trying to match yours as well. That would explain the few awkward gaits. Both of you momentarily paused on the street to process the situation. After a while, you couldn't help but laugh, finding amusement in the whole thing for some reason.

Zen's heart flutters at the sound. With each exhaled breath of joy, you stole his own breath. It was a pleasant sound, honest and true to yourself. The young man's expression softens, and a smile naturally makes its way onto his lips as he continues to watch and listen to you. As soon as you've calmed down, you apologize.

"Don't be," Zen responds quickly, and you blink in surprise and confusion. He continues to explain, "Don't be sorry for being happy."

Of course, he was talking about the present time, but with the way he phrased it, it seemed as though you could apply in anywhere at any time, and you find yourself returning his smile in return. The actor himself chuckles at your own apparent joy, and before you knew it, you joined him too before the two of you were just bent over and laughing at nothing in particular. 

Naturally, you gathered a few strange stares, but you didn't care. The shared laughter washed away all the previous awkwardness and tension, and even if neither of you had any idea what you were laughing at, it still felt nice. Even if you were just a fan and Zen was an uprising actor that you adored, being able to connect with him just by laughing like this, you remember that he's human too, and you feel just a bit closer to him.


End file.
